The Ghost of You
by JasmineScent85
Summary: AUCxR Depression is one of the things that drive many people to suicide. A young woman feels pressured and alone for all that's been going on in her life, the lead singer of a rock band is going through the same phase. Will he meeting her ghost change all
1. Depression Can Kill

_**Authors babble: **Hiya everyone and anyone who might be reading this , hope you're all doing fine. This is my first fic ever in my life. I had to write it since I've been having the idea stuck in my head for the last week or so. Since this is my first fic I don't know if you'll like it or not but it's worth writing to me and I just hope that you, my audience will like it -. This fic was inspired by Maiden of the Moon's Dancing in the Rain fic and BlackRose108's In The Life of a Rock Star fic, you should go read then if you haven't yet after your read mine . Moving on, I apologize in advance if you notice Chrno and Rosette or any other character too OOC. Well with that said, I'll quit babbling now and I'll leave you lovely readers to the story. _

_This means change of setting: ---------_

_**Disclaimer:** I know I know you don't have to tell me twice. I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of its characters and least of all I do not own any of the songs that are included in this fic. The only thing I own is a big cardboard box that I use to life under a bridge . And now on with the show . _

_**The Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter one: **Depression can kill. _

It was another sunny day with clear skies and just the perfect weather to do just about anything. But to the blonde girl walking down the sidewalk on New York's busy streets it was just another painful long day to go thru.

She walked at an even pace down the street with nothing except what she was wearing. A black tight shirt and dark blue bellbottom jeans, her shoulder length blonde hair wasn't put up on any way. It was just casually worn down, on her feet she wore black tennis shoes. The only thing one could say was out of place on her was the antique brass pocket watch hanging from her neck like you would wear any necklace.

A look of sadness and a hint of anger were clear on her face, which was tilted down a bit with her sapphire eyes glued to the ground as she walked. If anyone were to actually acknowledge her they would think she didn't knew where she was headed or even what her surroundings were.

But she was clear and knew well the location to where she was headed. Upon arriving to a big white/gray building which read at the top "_Magdalan High School"_ and with some other buildings to the side and behind it she entered the big wooden main doors of the middle building. The hallways were wide and silent. There were some doors to the sides and various rows of lockers between them like in any typical high school. To the left of the hall almost near the main entrance there was a staircase.

She went up the stairs and took a right upon arriving the second floor. On the distance of the end of the hall she could see the last door to the right open and the class that was going on. "Your assignment for today is to write a 300 word essay on how you think we can better our government or what you would like to see different." The teacher instructed her class as they all complained about it.

Once the blonde arrived at the classroom and entered, everyone got quiet. The teacher followed her with her eyes as she went to take her seat on the back row by the window. "Miss. Christopher, could I talk to you outside?" As the teacher said that the blonde just looked at her and with out saying a word she got up from her seat and walked outside the classroom, followed by Ms. Harvenheit who closed the door behind her.

"Rosette..." Ms. Harvenheit started with a calm voice. "This has been going on for too long now. If you're going to come to school do it at the time that it begins not at noon or past noon like today. It's 2:34p.m. school is almost over; I don't know why you even bothered showing up."

Rosette was just looking down the hallway leaning on the wall while Ms. Harvenheit stood in front of her and preached her. She didn't seem to be listening. "Rosette are you listening to me? Rosette?" Rosette just kept her head turned to the right with a distant look. "I don't know what else to do with you and I'm running out of patience so just go and see Principle Kate, I'm sure she'll know how to handle you." She told Rosette and went back inside the classroom to find everyone doing about everything but what they were assigned. "EVERYONE GET TO WORK!" she screamed at them and shot the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in" a voice said from inside the office. "Ah yes Rosette, take a seat please." Ms. Kate told Rosette as she entered the room and sat on the chair in front of her desk. Her office wasn't so big and not too sophisticated either. There were some diplomas hung on the walls behind her, to the side of those a window could be seen. A black couch was set against the wall to the right. On the desk there was a computer, a phone, and some papers that she was currently working on.

"So tell me Rosette, what is it this time?" she asked. Rosette just sat there with her head bowed down and her hands clasp with one another on her lap. "Come on Rosette, talk to me I'm trying to help you here. But if you don't tell me what's wrong then how can I help?" she told her as she stared at the blonde girl in from of her.

"Rosette, this is your last year in high school and if you keep showing up like this for what remains of the year you're not going to graduate." Rosette just kept her position and didn't say anything. Ms. Kate took a deep breath and stood up and walked to the side to look out the window. "Rosette, I'm sorry about what happened to your parents but you have to move on, it's been more then two months now and you've just worsen. You also need to start taking better care of yourself and your brother if yo..." "They weren't my real parents!" she cut Ms Kate off before she could finish her sentence. It seemed that at that comment Ms. Kate appeared to have pulled a trigger to made Rosette the way she did.

"Quit talking about my life like if you knew me and just leave me alone!" she shouted at her as she stood up and ran for the door. "Wait Rosette, I'm just trying to help. Rosette! Rosette!" Ms. Kate just stood there without knowing what to do. "I hope she doesn't do anything that she shouldn't." Ms Kate said taking a breath and sitting down back to her work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosette just kept running, she ran out of the school almost knocking over some poor kid that was just passing by the hallway. She ran down the street she had been walking on earlier, she ran in front of traffic without stopping until she got home. She swung the door open and just ran upstairs to her room.

She threw herself on her bed and hugged her pillow while burying her face into it as she cried. Soon she just let cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up everything was silent and a bit dark. The only sound in her room was that of the ticking of the pocket watch hung around her neck. She sat up on her bed and looked to her side to the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. It read: Tuesday 9:32p.m.

Rosette got up and went to downstairs to check if her brother, Joshua had arrived yet. She went down to the living room and shot the door she had left open on her way in then into the kitchen which was a bit messy. Seeing that no one was there she went back up stairs to the bathroom next to her room.

She went in an turned the water of the sink on, she rinsed her face from the dry tears she cried earlier and then grabbed a towel from the counter and dried her face. She looked at herself on the mirror, her sapphire eyes seemed sad and lifeless and they were a bit puffy from all of her crying. After looking at herself on the mirror she walked towards the bathtub and just sat in it.

Ever since she was younger she went and sat in there whenever she felt troubled or her adoptive parents had a fight. For some reason being in there and shutting the door of the bathroom just made her feel somewhat better and safe.

She stayed in there for a while without having changed clothes or anything. The ticking of her watch was the only noise in the lonely house.

"I'm so alone, why does this have to happen to me. Now days it seems as if nobody cared for me. Not even my own brother. My friends that I had just stopped talking to me without warning and I don't even know why. What am I suppose to do" Tears started rolling down her face as she leaned against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest and her left arm around them and her right hand holding the pocket watch to her chest.

She looked in front of her and on the corner or the tub there was a razor. She leaned forward and grabbed it (A/N: Oh the irony '). She examined it for a while. "This is my answer. I don't have to suffer alone any more, everyone would just be better off without me having to trouble them with my sadness and my presence. Even Joshua, he won't have to worry about me any more." She said with a sad smile on her face and just pressed the blade as hard as she could to her left wrist and slid it across then to her right one. The blood came out from her wrists slowly and slid down her arms and legs to the floor of the bathtub.

Soon her clothes where full of blood and the tub was also stained with blood going down the drain. She started feeling light headed and dizzy. "It seems this is it for me, but before I go I have leave a message for Joshua." She told herself as she raised her right bloody hand to the wall and wrote something. "I hope you forgive me Joshua and don't be sad." she said as she let her hand slip from the wall back to her lap.

"It seems after all, this old watch my mom left me wasn't useless. It's being very useful to tick down my last seconds of life." She said as her tears once again broke out like dams and her vision blurred. Then her world just turned pitch black.

**End of Chapter one.**

**AN: **And that's the end of this chapter. I know a bit corny and cheesy and Rosette was honestly WAY ooc. I hope you like it and I'll be putting up the next chapter as soon as I'm able and have some feed back from you, my audience. Don't worry Chrno and Joshua will be making their entrance soon .

Please oh pretty pleas review, constructive criticism is welcome and if you wanna flame me go right ahead '.

Till next chapter

Ja Ne.


	2. Heart Ache

_**Authors Babble: **Hiya again to you my audience, I'm back with a new chapter just for you. Sorry I haven't updated recently but school and being a senior will do that to you --. Anyways, I hope you're all doing fine and having a great day as well as a not so new but New Year. How's that for a greeting! XD anyways I really hope to get more reviews for my story and even if I don't I'll just continue it for the sake of whoever is interested and still reading. Especial thanks to my very first reviewers **Emina93 and Phabrizoe **(I fixed what you told me on the other chapter), thanks so much for being my first reviewers and supporting me hug. You each get a box of yummy cookies and a Chrno plushy : ). By the way, how you like Satella for a teacher and Sister Kate as the principal? XD. Well with that said lets get this show on the road._

_**Disclaimer:** Me no own nothing only me cardboard box. MINE! Grrrr no touchy! _

_(refer to Ch.1)_

_**The Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 2: **Heart Ache _

"Man I had a great time today Az, like always." said the young teen with sand blonde hair and green/blue eyes to the petite girl next to him. He was wearing baggy jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, which wasn't tugged in and the first 2 buttons of it were unbuttoned. On his feet he wore black dress shoes. She was a pretty girl with almost crimson eyes. Her waist long, light lavender hair was worn on a low ponytail and with bangs covering her forehead. Her skin looked as if it was porcelain. She was wearing a navy blue blouse with sleeves down to her elbows and a V-neck, black slacks and black dress shoes.

The couple was standing on the porch of the front door of a house. The young blonde teen reached for the doorknob to unlock the door but when he did and turned it he noticed that it was unlocked. "I think Rosette is home but she usually locks the door when she's alone." He said to his female companion. "Well lets go in and see if there's anything wrong with her." Azmaria shook her head and followed Joshua into the house.

All the lights were turned off and the house was quiet as a graveyard. "This is strange, even for Rosette the way she's been acting lately. She wouldn't have all the lights off and the house this quiet. "Maybe she's sleeping" said Azmaria as she took a seat on one of the couches in the living room. "Yeah, that might be it, but just in case I'll go check on her." Said Joshua as he turned around to go up the stairs.

When he reached the second floor of the house he turned right to go to Rosette's bedroom, he passed the bathroom, which was right next to her room and with the door shot. "Hey Rosette I know I'm late but I'm back. Rosette?" he knocked at the bedroom door and then just walked in. Seeing that she wasn't on her bed he stood there for a minute looking around the room. His eyes landed on the digital clock that was placed on the nightstand. It read 9:45p.m. He exited the room and went to the next location he thought she could be at.

He knocked on the bathroom door that was next to her room. "Rosette, are you in there? I'm back and Azmaria is with me, she's downstairs. Rosette?" since he didn't got a response he decided to open the door. He picked his head in a little to see if she was there. The room was dark and it seemed empty. To the right there was a light switch so he reached for it and flipped it on. It seemed that there was no one there. There was a towel on top of the toilet, it looked as if someone had just used it and threw it there. His eyes then met the bathtub; the curtain was run across it like when someone is taking a shower. What caught his attention was the dark silhouette that was in it. "So there you are, it seems you felt lonely and just came to your happy place. I'm here now Rosette, do you wanna talk? Rosette?" He neared the bathtub since there was no answer and opened it.

As soon as he did, his eyes widened and pupils dilated, his face had a look of pure terror and sadness. "AZMARIAAAAAA! AZMARIAAAA!" the blonde teen shouted as he stood there in front of what had made him react that way and with tears coming down his face.

As soon as the girl heard him calling her she quickly got up and ran upstairs. There she met Joshua outside the bathroom. He was sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms around them, his face was buried on his knees. "Joshua what's wrong, what happened?" asked Azmaria as she kneeled down next to him putting her left hand on his shoulder and her other on his hands. He wouldn't answer, he just kept crying silently and sobbing without saying a word or looking up.

Since he wouldn't tell her what was wrong she decided to find out for herself. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, as she entered the room a big gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes widened and both her hands came up to cover her mouth at the sight in front of her. Immediately tears started flowing down her face.

Rosette was sitting inside the bathtub. Her knees up to her chest and head resting on the wall which she was leaning against. Her face held a look of pure sadness and you could see the traces of the tears she had cried. On her chest, the bronze pocket watch was still ticking. Her arms were resting on her knees with her palms facing upward. Two deep cuts could be seen on her wrists. Her pants were stained with blood and the floor of the tub had blood running down the drain, some of it was dry. On the wall, there was something written with her own blood and handwriting which read: "I'm sorry Joshua."

"Oh, No." Azmaria whispered as she walked backwards slowly without taking her eyes off of Rosette and went out the door. She then turned to Joshua. "We have to do something!" she said as she ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone that was next to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance send right away to 1315 Belknap St. Please and hurry up." said Azmaria as she hanged up the phone and went back upstairs to Joshua. "I called an ambulance they'll be here any minute now." she told the blonde as she kneeled in front of him and held him on a tight embrace.

"Why did she do it? Why!" he cried as he buried his face on Azmaria's chest and returned the embrace. "I don't know but I had noticed that something was wrong with her since not so long ago but I thought it was just me so I just count it as nothing." She said as her own tears fell to the floor. "Listen Joshua, the ambulance is here." She told him as a couple of sirens could be heard from not so far away.

"Come on we have to go and show them to where Rosette is at." she said as she broke the embrace with Joshua and stood up, helping the blonde to his feet. They went down stairs and as soon as they got to the living room there was a knock on the door. Azmaria hurried and went to open it. The paramedics were standing on the other side of the door with a stretcher. "This way please!" she said as she ran up the stairs to show them the way to where Rosette was, Joshua just stayed in the living room seated on one of the couches with his head on his hands.

As soon as they got there Azmaria got out of the way as the paramedics did their job. One of them went over to her and took her left wrist to check her pulse. "Another suicide attempt. Her pulse is very faint and she's lost a lot of blood. Miss are you a relative?" the paramedic asked Azmaria. "No sir but her brother is downstairs." she replied. "Ok, Let's hurry and get her to the hospital fast, I hope we can save her." he said and got his partner to help him put her on the stretcher and took her downstairs and out of the house into the ambulance. Azmaria followed them and when she got downstairs she went over to Joshua. "Come on Joshua we have to go with them." The petite girl told him and then helped him get up and go to the ambulance. They climbed in and headed for the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got to the hospital, the paramedics rushed Rosette out of the ambulance and into the hospital to the emergency room. She looked very pale and her skin didn't had much warmth on it. A pouch of blood hung to the side of the stretcher, a needle was stuck to each of her arms and her wounds on her wrists were bandaged. Joshua ran along side the stretcher with a few tears on his face and a very worried look.

"What's her condition?" A doctor that met them halfway to the emergency room asked. "Weak pulse almost faint and grand amount of blood loss." One of the paramedics said. "Ok let's get her to the room and hope we can save her." The Doctor said as they sped up.

"Sorry sir you can't come in here." A nurse told Joshua as they entered the emergency room. "But my sister." he said. "I know, but you'll have to wait on the front lobby." said the nurse. Azmaria soon reached them and took Joshua to the lobby to wait for whatever news of Rosette they would get later on.

Some time passed after they reached the lobby, the clock above their heads read 10:26pm. Joshua and Azmaria where sitting on one of the sofas that where in the lobby. Joshua's head was laying on Azmaria's right shoulder and her right arm was around his shoulders while her other hand held both of his.

"Rosette Christopher's relatives?" the same doctor that met them halfway to the emergency room walked into the lobby. Joshua and Azmaria got up and walked up to him. "I'm Doctor Adam Bursey. Are you her brother?" he asked as he shook hands with Joshua. "Yes, how is she doing? Will she be alright?" Joshua asked the doctor with a worried tone, looking him straight in the eyes. "Please doctor tell me how she's doing." he begged him like a child would to it's mother when he/she wanted something. Azmaria was standing a step behind Joshua with and anguished look on her face.

To his question the doctor took his gaze off of Joshua and looked to the side. "I'm sorry to tell you this but, there's nothing we can do." To this words Joshua's vision got blurry as tears flooded his vision and started to flow down his face. He sank to his knees. Soon Azmaria was by his side comforting him with tears of her own running down her face as well.

**End of Chapter. **

**AN: **T.T that was so sad, even I felt like crying and I'm the author. Sorry if I kept Joshua and Azi ooc and sorry for the short chapter but it's going to get better I promise and also I'll do my best at making the next chapter longer than this one or the previous one. Chrno will be making his apperance on the next chapter and so will Rosette :). Well thank you for reading and pretty please review please. Take care.

Ja Ne.


	3. Dead?

_**Author's Babble: **Hello to all of you my lovely readers :). Sorry for not updating sooner but I was swimming and drowning in homework, school work, just plain work and of course my chores here at home. Another thing is that I had half of this chapter all ready to go and stuff and sadly my floppy got re-formatted and I lost it as well as all of my previous chapters _T.T_ (sigh). Enough of my lame excuses. To my one anonymous reviewer, _**_Gato: _**_Thank you very much for your review, I really appreciate it and for your question. You'll just have to stay tuned for later chapters to see what her faith is going to be but she'll be in this chapter ;). Oh yeah, before I forget. To any anonymous readers that are reading this and want to review, you can do it now I've enabled it so you guys can review, SO REVIEW! _)_. Ok, one final note is the ages of some of the characters: Chrno: 20 and he does look 20 ---, Rosette: 18, Azi and Joshua: 17. Well that's all for my babble I'll leave you to the story, enjoy :). _

_**Disclaimer:** (sigh) Just me and my lonely box no one/anything else. SO DON'T SUE! ;)._

_**The Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 3: **Dead?_

"_Everything's so dark, where am I?" _The blonde asked out to no one in particular as she struggled for some time to find herself.

"...ette, Rosette, why did you do it? why? It didn't had to be this way, I could've helped you." A voice called out from somewhere in the darkness.

"_Who is there, Joshua is that you?" _Rosette called out but there was no answer. The voice just stop calling out and there was true silence now. _" So there's no one here." _She told herself as she put her head down with a sad look on her face. She was just standing there alone in what seemed to be a dark and deep abyss. Suddenly a strong pain started growing on her head.

"_Aaahhhhhh! What's this pain?" _She said as she brought her hands up to put them on the sides of her head. She shot her eyes close and sank slowly to her knees. _"What's going on, it's so strong." _

After some time the pain subsided and she slowly opened her eyes. She was no longer in that dark abyss, now she was kneeling on a wooden floor of what seemed to be a bedroom. It was dark but not like where she had been before.

"_Now where am I?" _She asked herself again as she took her hands away from the sides of her head and stood up looking around the room.

The walls where painted white and there were not many decorations in the room. It almost looked un-inhabited. On one of the walls there where about 3 pictures hanging. One of them was of two children a girl with bright blue eyes and braids resting on her shoulders of about 12 and a boy who almost looked like her twin with messy sand blonde hair of 11. They had smiles on their faces and it looked as if they were laughing. They were almost leaning against one another, the background seemed to be an open field of pure green grass and some trees on the distance. The other one had four people in it, two of them seemed to be adults and the other were the same children of the other picture. All of them had a smile on their faces and it looked like one of those family portraits you go and take at a studio. The other picture wasn't as clear as the previous ones.

Rosette finished examining the pictures and turned her attention to another wall which had a clock on it. The one next to that wall had a medium sized window with blinds that were closed. The blonde just stared in a daze at the window, the only sound in the room was that of ticking of her pocket watch that hung from her neck and the one that was hung on the wall.

But soon that silence was broken by a voice which made Rosette snap out of her daze and to turn around. The was a bed almost in the middle of the room and there seemed to be someone under the covers struggling to sleep.

"Rosette, Rosette why?" the voice called out.

"Joshua is that you?" Rosette asked as she neared the bed on silent feet. "It's ok Joshua, I'm here, you can sleep soundly now." She said, and when she got to the bed she extended her arm to reach out to the person lying on the bed. But something she wasn't expecting happened as she placed her hand upon the boy's shoulder. Her hand just went right thru it.

"Wha-What's going on here!" she said out loud as she tried to put her hand on the boys shoulder again but her attempt was once again futile. "What is this! What's happening to me! Joshua, Joshua!" she said with a terrified look on her face and tears forming on her eyes as she kept trying to touch him but none of her attempts worked.

On her panic she just turned around and ran aimlessly out of the room not knowing what was going on with her and why her hand just went right thru her brother's shoulder. "This is not right what's going on here?" she kept asking herself as she kept running towards the end of what seemed to be a hallway of a house.

As she came face to face with a white door she just stopped and looked around. She was almost shaking. Her eyes were wide and some tears were escaping her eyes. She then looked to her right and there was another room but the door of this one was open and some moon light came in thru the only window that was there.

"What is this?" She asked as her eyes stared at the sight in front of her.

A wall, in the far end of the room which was smeared with blood. Something written on it.

"No, No, NOO!" she shook her head and shouted as she stared in disbelief.

"What's going on here!" she once again asked herself as she brought her hands up to put on either side of her head. But what she saw on her wrists stopped her. They were horizontal cuts on each of her inner wrists and they looked fresh. She stared at them, hands shaking and started breathing heavily. "What's happening to me!"

She then just took off running again but this time down the stairs that were found in the middle of the hallway. She almost tripped on her own feet. When she got downstairs she just headed for the main door and reached for the knob to open it but when she did her hand just went right thru it.

She wanted to get out of there, to go running somewhere else but there.

On her panic the blonde girl just decided to just run into the door, after all she might just go thru it like her hand did. With her mind made up she just walk right thru the door.

She was scared and didn't knew what was going on with her but she was bound to find out sooner or later. She stood in front of the house for a minute looking at it and then started walking away, anywhere but there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosette!" The blonde teen shot up from his lying position, some sweat drenched his face as he looked around his room. Everything was silent and there was no one there. "It was just a dream." He said as a frown formed on his face and he laid back down.

He tried to go back to sleep but he wasn't able to. Thinking about the events that took place earlier that night wouldn't let him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here they come here they come get ready!" a crowd of excited reporters, media people and excited fans shouted to one another as they got cameras, microphones and tape recorders ready as a private jet landed almost in front of them.

"Oh look, we have a welcoming committee." one of the passengers said as he looked out the window of the jet.

When it stopped they all moved towards where the door would open and the people they where awaiting would emerge.

There was a lot of security officers in front of the crowd trying to keep them all back as the door of the jet opened. Six people emerged from the jet, one by one going down the stairs in front of the door. The crowd just started cheering and screaming.

There were four young men and two ladies, they all looked to be on their 20s. Two of the men almost looked like twins if it weren't for the hair and eye color. One of them had platinum short messy hair above his shoulders. His eyes were amethyst and his skin was a dark tan. He was wearing some baggy jeans with a black t-shirt that on the front read "Heaven doesn't want me and hell is afraid I might take over." A jacket was ragged over his left shoulder as he held it with his left hand. His look alike had violet hair worn the same way as the other, his eyes where ruby red and his skin was a lighter tan than that of his friend. He too wore jeans with holes on his knees and a plain white shirt. They were both tall and toned. The other two men where complete opposites, one of them was about as tall as the other two but his skin wasn't tan but lighter. He also had platinum hair but shorter and messy as well. His eyes weren't really visible since he wore a pair of sunglasses, he also had a light build. He wore leather pants, combat boots, a red shirt and a black jacket. The other man was taller than the rest, he was a big guy. On his head he wore a black bandanna, a brown shirt and jeans, he had dark brown eyes. One of the ladies was tall. She had dark black hair which she wore down, her eyes were light brown. She was petite and wore tight jeans and a dark purple shirt. The other one was a bit short, she had big green eyes and short brown hair. She too wore baggy jeans and a dark green t-shirt that read "BITE ME!"

When they all got down from the jet the media people just started throwing questions at them. "How was your world tour?" "What is your next step going to be?" "Will you be here for long?" and things like that. The questions where mainly thrown at the violet haired man. "So Chrno tell us what you're planning on doing next." one of the reporters asked. "Well for now, I think we're just going to relax from our long tour and then..." "None sense!" his look alike interrupted him as he put his arm around Chrno's shoulders. "We'll be having a concert in about a week from now as a come back present from us to you, our fans." said his look alike with a big smirk on his face. Chrno just kind of smiled and sighted.

After answering all of the medias questions and giving a few fans some autographs they all headed out of the airport on a limousine to their private apartment complex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now about 9pm, about 5 hours since they had arrived to New York.

"Ah yes that was a great tour and it calls for a celebration!" said the girl with the green eyes as she thru her arms to the air in excitement. "Settle down, would you Shader?" the man with the sunglasses said as he sat on a chair, legs up on the table.

"Now now Genai, don't be such a party pooper. Let's have a little celebration in honor of our hard work and success. Besides it's been what, about 3 months since we last visited our home town?" said the platinum haired man as he stood up from his couch and walked over to the table where Genai had his feet on. "Whatever" Genaid said as he turned his head to the side with an annoyed tone on his voice.

"It's settled then, we'll have a party!" said Aion with a big smirk on his face. "YAY! shouted shader as she jumped up in excitement.

"Hey Chrno what's wrong with you?" the pretty lady with long hair asked her friend. "It's nothing, really." Chrno answered with a smile.

"So who's up for a drinking contest?" asked Aion as he grabbed a Champaign bottle from a counter. "I AM!" shouted Shader. "I'll join." said the big guy named Vied. "Bring it!" answered Genai. "Now now children don't get all crazy and stuff on me." Said the pretty lady who's name was Rizelle as she walked up to them leaving Chrno to his thoughts.

"Come on Chrno, aren't you gonna join us?" asked Aion as he walked to where he was. "I bet you can beat me this time, or at least try." said Aion with a humorous voice and a smirk on his face. "No thanks I'll pass this time, I'm gonna go out for a walk." said Chrno as he stood up and headed to the door. "Oh well" said Aion as he walked back to the table to start what he was sure to win.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and there was almost no one within central park.

Chrno kept walking along the cement trail with his hands in his pockets and just kind of looking around. "I hope those guys are having fun." he said to himself, referring to his friends back at the apartment complex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what happened to me." said Rosette as she sat by herself on one of the benches of the park, looking at her wrists with a melancholic look on her face. The wounds on her wrists still looked fresh and it didn't seemed that they were going to heel any time soon.

She had been walking aimlessly thru the streets without anyone noticing her at all for a day. She then decided to stop and think things for a while so she went to central park and just sat there on one of the benches to set her mind and thoughts straight.

After some time she just couldn't think or didn't wanted to think anymore and so she just sat there looking at the scenery and down at her wrists. Tears threatening to form on her eyes. Some time passed and the park seemed to be deserted now. Until a tall man with violet hair caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

He walked right in front of her and she could've sworn that he saw her even if it was for just a second. Her hopes soon went down as he just walked right passed her and sat on the other bench which was about 3 feet away from the one she was sitting on.

She stared at him for a minute in the hopes that he might see her again, if he even saw her earlier.

"This isn't working" he started and this just made Rosette pay more attention to him. _"What does he mean?" _she told herself as she just kept looking at him and listening for anything else he had to say. "I have so much fame, good friends and lots of money. But what I really need is someone to share all of it with, someone that understands me, that would love me for me not for my fame and fortune." he told himself as he sat on the bench leaning down, arms resting on his legs and his head cocked down a bit.

"Who am I kidding, where will I find someone like that? Not even my parents wanted me that's why they just left me alone in that orphanage. Maybe if I just disappear everything and everyone would be better off and this pain tugging on my heart would subside." he said and then stood up to walk back to the complex.

"_He sounds so alone, and sad." _Rosette thought as she saw him stand up and walked right pass her but this time she was sure he didn't see her. She too stood up and started following him close behind. She wasn't sure why but she felt a kind of attraction or towards this strange young man.

**End of Chapter. **

_**AN: **That was interesting wasn't it:) Well there you go, your third chapter and longer than the others as I promised;). I would like to thank my editor, my brother XD who's complaining for a raise, well more like a starting pay XD (not that he's getting one or anything . ) Well anyways please review on your way out, OR ELSE ). Till next chapter._

_Ja Ne. _


	4. Apparitions

_**Authors Babble: **Konichiwa my lovely audience :). Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews, I love ya all you make me so happy by your kind comments and reviews :). Sorry for the long wait too but I've been suffering of some laziness and writers block too but it's all better now :). Well enough babble more story, so here you go the fourth chappi. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **ME OWN NOTHING!_

_**The Ghost of You**_

_**Chapter 4: Apparitions. **_

The digital clock that laid on the nightstand now read 11:55p.m. It had been a while since Chrno had arrived from his walk. When he arrived he went to what could be called the lobby of their complex. The people that he had left earlier to their fun where now passed out all over the place, except for one.

His look alike sat at the table with a half empty shot glass on his left hand and leaning back on his chair. He had a look of victory on his face. "Yo Chrno." He greeted his friend with a smirk and a gesture of his right hand. Chrno returned it with a slight smile and then after having a look around the room he walked out and went up to his respective room/apartment, unaware of his silent guest that had been following him since he returned from his walk.

He had arrived at about 10:15p.m. and now he just sat on his bed leaning against a wall thinking. He was wearing a white tank top and dark blue work out pants. He was thinking about what his life had been like since fame knocked on his door, since he found out he was an orphan and had been abandoned by his parents. But most of all thinking of what he saw at the park.

_Flashback:_

_It was dark and there was almost no one within central park._

_Chrno kept walking along the cement trail with his hands in his pockets and just sort of looking around. "I hope those guys are having fun." he said to himself, referring to his friends back at the apartment complex. As he kept walking, a couple of benches could be seen along the trail not to far ahead. As he passed in front of the first one he could've sworn he saw a blonde girl of about 18 sitting there, with a really melancholy look on her face, but what really caught his attention were the two horizontal cuts on both of her inner wrists. They looked fresh. When he turned his head to get a better look at her she was gone. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Who was that girl and why did she all of a sudden disappeared?" Chrno thought out loud while looking up at the sealing. Unaware of the presence of said person standing at the foot of his bed listening to him. _"So he did saw me, it wasn't just my imagination nor wishful thinking." _Rosette told herself as a slight smile adorned her face. She then walked to the right side of the king-size bed and took a sit on the edge. She stared at him as he was still deep in thought, his eyes set on the wall of the other end of the room. _"Why does he look so sad?" _She asked herself as the small smile that adorned her face was replaced by a frown meant for him.

He then turned his gaze towards her. As he did she stared into his eyes and he seemed to be doing the same. She felt as if his eyes were burning right thru her. His eyes held an unmistakable sadness and loneliness deep within them. Once again she thought he saw her but this time he was just looking somewhere else, right thru and passed her.

"_I wonder, why do I feel this attraction towards you? right now and earlier, back at the park. What made me just decide to follow you here and want to know and learn more about you." _Rosette kept wondering and asking herself about her sudden decision as she looked him over and stared at him sadly. _"Guess I'll just have to keep thinking about this later and hang around for a while, since I'm not going anywhere any time soon." _She said to herself as she stood up from the bed.

Chrno was getting comfortable to go to sleep already, since it was late and he didn't liked getting up late on the morning even if he had nothing to do. The digital clock now marked 12:23p.m. "Maybe its just my imagination playing tricks on me." he said out loud as he got under the covers to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Chrno." Rosette said to him as he drifted off to sleep and she walked towards the couch that was against one of the walls of the room and took a seat there. She had learned his name from when he walked into that room downstairs and his look alike greeted him.

It was a big bedroom, and it looked almost brand new. Unlike her brother's, this room had nothing hanging on the walls. They were painted a beige-creamy color. Besides the king-size bed, and the couch she was sitting on there where some other stuff. There was a desk almost next to the bed to the right side and lying on the other end of the couch there was an acoustic guitar. _"So he's a musician. I wonder what kind of music he plays." _She thought as she kept looking around the room. The floor was matted with a dark blue rug.

Now that she was calm and had control over her emotions and an understanding of what happened to her, she wasn't going thru doors, or walls, or people unwillingly anymore.

As she sat there and just looked into the darkness, her eyes came across two glass doors. They seemed to lead out to a balcony. Rosette got up and walked towards them. When she reached them instead of opening them to go outside she just stared passed them out into the scenery outside. It was a beautiful view into what looked like an ocean of trees, and far beyond that the lights of the city could be seen. _"Wow! What a beautiful view you have from here Chrno." _She said as she turned her head towards the sleeping occupant of the king sized bed. He shifted a bit on his sleep and this brought a smile to her pretty face.

"_Tomorrow will be a new day for me to get to know you better as well as for you, but for now I'll see if I can manage to sleep or rest a little without a physical body." _She said as she walked up to his bed and leaned down a bit to brush a stray violet lock from his face. Unlike with Joshua, her hand didn't went thru him, she was able to touch him as if she had a physical body as well but the only difference was that she didn't felt anything, it was like touching thin air. This formed a frown on her face for a second. She then walked away back to the couch and sat there getting comfortable to rest. _"Till tomorrow." _ She said as she took a look at the cuts on her wrist and stared at them for a while; she then closed her eyes and drifted off into what she hoped to be a peaceful sleep.

"No I don't wanna wake up, 5 more minutes Joshua, PLEAAAASE!" Rosette said as she turned comfortably on the couch as the rays of the morning sun spilled over her face and her body. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked around taking in the sight of the room. _"Where am I?"_ she thought for a while as she kept looking around the room. "Oh I remember." She said as she sat up and stretched as she yawned. "That was a good sleep, for a moment there I thought I wasn't going to be able to sleep in my condition." When she was done stretching she stood up from the couch and took a look at the bed in front of her.

The bed was un-made and the occupant of it was nowhere to be seen and the digital clock beside it read 7:00a.m. _"I wonder where he's at."_ She thought as she walked out of the sun lighted room.

She stepped out of the room into a small living room, it had 3 dark-brown couches, a center table, two others with lamps beside the either couch, a plasma big-screen TV, a stereo, both in a shelf. Two windows adorned the wall where the shelf with the TV and stereo were placed.. Light, almost transparent white curtains hanged in front of the windows and blocked a small amount of the sun light that was coming in thru the windows. On the floor instead of having a rug that covered the whole floor, a floor mat adorned the middle of the room where the table was placed. The floor was a wooden one and it was very well polished.

Rosette walked thru the small living room and on the other side, there was a kitchen. All of the usual stuff that were found in a kitchen where there. A gas stove, a fridge, dishwasher, sink, cabinets but it didn't had a table. Instead there was a bar with tall chairs placed next to it and a basket full of different fruits was placed on top of it.

"This sure is a nice place you live in Chrno, I wish the house that I used to live in was half as nice as this place." Said Rosette as she kept looking around the luxurious apartment. But one thing she didn't noticed was the door that was next to the bedroom.

While Rosette walked and looked around the apartment she didn't heard nor did she noticed that door open. A few seconds passed when she finally noticed it as well as the person coming out of the room.

It was Chrno, for the looks of it he had just finished taking a shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his hair off with another one, he was bare footed. As soon as Rosette saw him with a towel being the only thing he wore, a bright blush was soon placed upon her face. She quickly turned around after gawking at him for a few seconds.

"That explains where he was." she said as he walked right passed her with the towel that he used to dry his hair with placed around his neck and upon his shoulders. He walked into the small area that was the kitchen and went to the fridge. He opened it and got out a carton of orange juice. He then walked over to one of the cabinets and got a glass. He poured some juice into the glass and walked over to the small bar. _"This is going to be a long day." _Rosette thought as she unconsciously stared at his well toned bare chest, mouth half opened.

She then shook her head as Chrno finished drinking his juice and walked into his room to get dressed. "I think it would be best if I wait for him out here." She said as she took a seat on one of the couches with a slight blush on her face.

"Augh, my head is KILLING me! Why did you had to schedule this rehearsal so EARLY on the morning Chrno?" Shader complained as she laid across the couch placed in the studio like room, both of her hands massaging her temples. The other members of the band seemed to be in the same boat as Shader since they too had a killer head ache but were keeping their opinions to themselves. Except for one.

"Come on guys don't be complaining, what better time to rehearse than early on the morning!" said Aion with an overly confident smirk on his face. Everyone else just stared at him with a dumb look. "What? Can't a guy be excited about rehearsing early?" asked Aion as he looked at everyone back with a questioning stare.

"Alright guys let's just get this over with so you all can get back to whatever it was you were doing, Ok?" Said Chrno as he stepped onto the small stage where all of the equipment was placed. After a few seconds everyone else followed him still complaining but this time under their breaths. They all took their corresponding places according to what instrument they played. Shader went to the keyboard, Vide to the drum set, Aion to a guitar and in front of a microphone since he was second vocals and Rizelle to another guitar and Genai to the bass guitar. Chrno just stood in front of the microphone waiting for them to get settled since he was the lead singer.

"Ok now, thanks to Aion's bright idea of having a concert a week from yesterday we have to choose the number of songs we'll be performing and practice a bit. Any thoughts on the number of songs we'll be performing and which one's they'll be?" asked Chrno to his group members.

"..." Everyone was silent for a while. "Ok how about if we break it down to about 10?" asked Chrno. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok then how about we start naming them and get on with this rehearsal." Said Chrno.

Everyone then started making suggestions and listening to the others as well. Rosette was there but she was standing a few feet away from the small stage. "Nice, he sure knows how to handle this kind of stuff." she said as she looked at each member of the band, her eyes then rested on the base drum of the drum set which had the name of the band imprinted on it, 'A Beautiful Lie'. "That explains the guitar and the luxury apartment complex, even how they dress." said Rosette when she finished looking at each one of the members and then her eyes landed on Chrno.

"So what do you say, our opening number should be 'I'll Attack'" said Genai. Chrno nodded as he looked at each of his friends for their answer and agreement. Once he saw they all agreed Aion wrote it down in a piece of paper he had pulled out his pocket. Then they all kept naming songs and at what time the concert would start.

Chrno was in a bit of a daze as his band members discussed this, he looked around the room for a while and his gaze suddenly froze to his left side. Behind him, he could see Rosette just standing there. This time she didn't looked sad but there was a hint of it, she looked as if she was examining what the other guys were doing.

His eyes widened the second he saw her standing there but when he blinked she was gone just like at the park.

"CHRNO!" Shader shouted at Chrno to get his attention.

"Oh, what is it?" Chrno asked as he turned to Shader to let her know she had his full attention.

"Jeez, this is the fourth time I've called your name, what's wrong with you?" asked Shader.

"Sorry about that, guess I just didn't heard you." He answered with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Mmmm, seems to me someone was day dreaming. So who's the lucky girl, or should I say unlucky?" said Aion as he started laughing.

"It wasn't that. Didn't you guys saw her?" asked Chrno.

"Saw who?" Rizelle asked.

"The girl that was standing behind me to my left."

"Seems to me that besides daydreaming, our lead singer is also hallucinating." said Genai.

"But she was... Never mind. Let's just finish this so we can get on with our day." said Chrno as all of them got back to their earlier discussion.

"_He saw me, again, and for the looks of it he's the only one and that means that I wasn't just imagining things back at the park." _A smile then adorned her face. _"But why can he only see me briefly?" _She wondered as she looked at the group chatter on. Her gaze was fixed on Chrno who seemed to be in deep thought when not addressed by the others. _"No matter I'll find out sooner or later, or at least I hope." _ Said Rosette as she disappeared from the room. Leaving the band to their discussion and a very confused Chrno.

_**End of Chapter.**_

_**Authors Babble: **There you go guys your fourth chapter, I wasn't going to stop it here but I just wanted to update this story already since I've been taking forever. I'm really sorry it took so long but I really hope it was worth the wait, I'll do my best to get the other chapter out sooner. Next chapter they'll be meeting for reals :) Be kind and review pretty please and stay tuned for the next chapter:). Well, I'll see you all on the other chapter. Take Care. _

_Ja Ne. _


End file.
